A New Plaything
by QAFfangirl
Summary: Brian picks up a new toy. This is not aligned with a particular season or episode and Justin is a bit OOC. Really it's just some Valentine's Day fun...WARNING: rated M for a reason. Welcome to my filthy mind. Reviews and feedback always appreciated.


**Love is gone, my TV's on**  
**I'm hanging with the boys**  
**A life with fools, this world is cruel**  
**We never dispense with toys**

**Could you make a suggestion**  
**For an act I would enjoy?**

**And I'm drowning, so come inside**  
**Welcome to my filthy mind**  
**I'm drowning, so come inside**  
**Welcome to my filthy mind**

**Amanda Ghost- Filthy Mind**

* * *

Brian stood at the door of his jeep surveying the vast landscape of men congregating outside of Babylon. He licked his lips with the possibilities. _Too tall, too short, too old, _he thought as he took inventory. He was just about to abandon his plan for the evening when he caught sight of him. There he was standing underneath the streetlight, smoking a cigarette, trying to appear occupied. The irony was not lost on him. Brian's animalistic instincts turned on as he crossed the parking lot as a hunter would stalk his prey.

He leaned against the streetlight, backing the man up slightly to preserve some personal space. Brian leaned in "had a busy night?" he finally asked after a brief stare down.

The man stammered giving Brian some delight in his ability to unhinge such a worthy specimen. "Not really" he answered putting his cigarette out on the ground.

"Where you headed?" Brian asked pushing his lips together, moistening them slightly.

"No place special" Brian rejoiced in his response forming the perfect retort.

"Well, I can change that" Brian replied confidently with a smirk that was uninterpretable to the other man.

Brian ushered the man to his jeep and sped away; taking his prize trophy home. They made small talk on the way, peppered with innuendo. Brian took a closer look at the man as they drove; sneaking peeks as they waited through a series of lengthy stop lights. He was young, for sure. He had that doe-eyed, school-boy look Brian had so appreciated. He was blond, of course. The man-boy wrung his hands together nervously, occasionally wiping what Brian assumed to be sweaty palms on his faded jeans. Brian appreciated the faint outline of his arousal straining against his zipper. He debated internally about reaching over to take an early survey but elected to wait.

They entered the loft, opening the sliding door. "Sunshine" Brian called out, the now confused twink in tow. "Shut the door um….?" Brian instructed, he paused realizing he didn't remember his name.

"….James" the young man offered looking awkward, reaching behind him to close the sliding door.

James stood at the entry way of the door taking in the elegant loft. Brian walked over to the fridge, grasping a bottle of water and setting in on the counter. He stripped his shirt and discarded it on the couch. "Sunshine" he called again in a sing-song voice louder. James was confused as to why Brian kept calling out sunshine.

James's mouth gaped open as another man entered from the bedroom, wearing sweatpants and nothing else. He rubbed his blond locks as he walked over to Brian and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Brian's hand cupped the man's ass. James remained at the entryway; one foot angled for the door.

"I brought you the present you asked for" Brian said gesturing to James. "Justin, this is James. James meet Justin" Brian offered introducing the men with a wide playful smile.

Justin licked his lips as he surveyed James. "Jesus Brian, he's kind of young" he said the sarcasm completely lost on James. "How old is he?"

Brian shrugged conveying he hadn't bothered to ask.

James racked his brain trying to think of a way into the conversation these two men were clearly enjoying at his expense. "I'm 21" he lied lamely. His head was telling him to get the fuck out but he had set foot on Liberty Avenue that night on a mission and was reluctant to abort it prematurely. James imagined finally acting out one of his better wet dreams. Now that he was here and Justin had entered the scene; this wet dream was turning into a porno and he wasn't sure he was ready.

Brian took the water bottle and poured it in his mouth and over his head, letting it run down his chiseled chest; his chestnut hair dripping as he shook his head back and forth. James felt like his erection might breach the confines of his pants so he reached down to adjust it. Justin giggled as he shook his head at Brian in awe and amusement.

Justin walked over to James. He glanced over his shoulder at Brian "What year were you born?" he snapped.

James did the math in his head "1980" he responded after a telling pause.

"Bullshit" Justin said "How old are you really?"

"18" James muttered looking down.

Justin shot Brian an "_are you kidding me" _look to which Brian smirked "you said you wanted someone young, hung and full of cum" recounting Justin's criteria conveyed from earlier this evening.

Justin smiled "Is this your first time?" he whispered seductively into his ear.

James nodded red-faced and embarrassed. Justin looked over at Brian "A virgin?" he asked, questioning Brian on his knowledge of this important fact. Brian looked amused and shrugged in a way that indicated he was leaving it up to Justin if this was a problem for him.

"Come on stud" Justin said wrapping his hands around his small waist and guiding him over to stand in front of Brian. "You want to have some fun?" he offered suggestively.

Taking James's nod as permission; Justin slid James's jacket off and tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around the boy from behind running his hand over his chest under his shirt. "We'll take it easy on you, just relax and let us know if you want to stop" Justin said coaching the boy. "You're going to love this next part" Justin whispered reassuringly.

Brian took the nod from Justin as his key to move the evening forward. He started unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs. He removed his Andrew Christian underwear thong and stood in front of James and Justin with arms outstretched.

Justin reached around and massaged James over his jeans, he pushed up slowly on his backside, feeding the anticipation in their new plaything.

Justin kissed the boy's neck letting a sensual moan escape. James was enjoying Justin's attention but was transfixed on Brian's nakedness; he was paralyzed, unsure of what to do. Justin murmured in James's ear "Doesn't Brian have the most beautiful cock?" admiring the nine inch, cut meat in front of them.

James nodded again unable to form the most basic sentence. "Why don't you suck him?" Justin suggested guiding him on his knees as Brian took a step towards them.

James dropped to his knees, completely unprepared for the intensity of the situation. He examined Brian's dick now at mouth level, grabbing hold of it and sliding a thumb over the weeping slit. James felt Justin behind him, leaning over him, kissing Brian on the mouth. He felt the first taste of the liquid as the organ passed over his lips and into his waiting mouth. James had never had a dick in his mouth before. He approached it timidly at first, running his tongue up and down the underside of the shaft and over the slit. He felt a hand on the back of his head as Justin caressed his hair and guided James' head movement into an aggressive action.

"That's it" Justin encouraged "Relax and let Brian fuck that throat of yours" Brian let out a slow moan as Justin coached the inexperienced mouth to a more satisfying rhythm.

Justin smiled at the change in Brian's arousal level not sure if it arose from his words or the change in James's movement; his eyes shut and his head tilted back as he breathed heavily. Justin maneuvered his way behind Brian, kneeling down at eye level with James. Justin grabbed Brian's ass and spread his firm cheeks revealing the tight pink target. He dove into Brian's hole with his tongue. Brian gasped at the sudden bilateral assault. "Oh fuck" he exclaimed loudly encouraging both young boys simultaneously.

Hearing the change in Brian's breathing, Justin stopped his rim job and stood up to get a better view of the other boy's activities. He brought Brian's hand to his now hard cock silently instructing him to masturbate him while he watched James suck Brian happily. Brian obliged hoping that Justin might catch up and come with him on this first round. He worked his hand over Justin's dick skillfully while leaning over to kiss him. Brian regretfully broke the kiss as he hesitated to move much for fear of breaking the inexperienced efforts of boy on his knees before him. Justin moved closer to Brian forcing his head down to him, diving his tongue into another opening, Brian moaned into Justin's mouth as he jerked his final thrust into James's throat. James gagged slightly at the unfamiliar salty, sweet flavor rushing over his taste buds. James looked up briefly disappointed as Brian withdrew his occupancy of his mouth. Brian's hand was gliding frantically over Justin's smooth cock. At first glance, James estimated its size was slightly less impressive than Brian's but as Brian readjusted his hand; James smiled at the error of his first impression. Justin's cock, while maybe an inch or so less in length, had quite the girth to it. James felt an adrenaline surge as he bravely replaced Brian's hand with his mouth over Justin's substantial organ. With a few deep-throated thrust; Justin let out a slow hiss as he gave James a second helping.

Brian helped James to his feet, diving into his mouth tasting both his and Justin's familiar flavors. He reached around with his hands, grabbing James's young, virgin ass and pulling him in close. Justin took the opportunity to sandwich him against Brian. Justin lifted the twink's shirt, raising it over his head causing a monetary pause from Brian's kiss.

Justin worked his hands over the newly exposed hairless chest occupying him while Brian fumbled with the man's zipper seeking to finally unwrap the present he had secured. _Justin wanted young, hung and full of cum_, he thought to himself. _Let's see if I delivered_. Brian lowered James's jeans finally tugging them off and maneuvering them free from the boy who remained preoccupied by Justin's lips on his neck. James's raging hard-on peeked through the opening of his boxers answering Brian's question. Brian smiled rejoicing that he had chosen wisely enough to fulfill the first two criteria of Justin's order and anxious to satisfy the third. Brian freed James of the remainder of his clothes and motioned for Justin to guide their new toy to the bedroom.

Justin half-walked, half-carried the man to his and Brian's bed. Pushing him down gently and allowing Brian to remove the remainder of his clothing. The withdraw of Justin's attention causing James a moment of concern but he easily stroked himself back to full attention watching Brian undress his other lover.

"What do you want to do with him?" Brian asked Justin all but ignoring James at the moment.

Justin looked James over with his eyes; mentally working him over biting his lower lip as he considered the options. _He's certainly hasn't disappointed so far_. James stared back feeling he should be insulted by their momentary indifference to him but he couldn't bring himself to be even the least bit upset. Every synapse in James's brain was occupied by the painful aching in his cock. He strangely found their little game fucking hot. His wildest fantasy was coming true; to have two sexy men negotiate over his untouched ass. His eye's danced playing out the various scenarios' the evening might unfold.

"He's a virgin Brian" Justin said in between kisses Brian alternated on his face and neck "we have to go easy on him"

Brian laid on the bed next to James, pulling his legs apart and cupping his hand over his balls and cock rubbing firmly. He started kissing the young man, slowly and gently at first, probing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Justin took over for Brian's hand as James felt a sudden warm rush and the tight squeeze of lips sliding down his shaft. Justin didn't think it would take long to get the kid off but he wanted to make it count for him so he purposefully slowed his vivaciousness. He was being such a good sport and was surprisingly adventurous. Justin couldn't help but feel for the kid. He certainly knew how overwhelming Brian Kinney taking your virginity was; he couldn't imagine what the addition of an unexpected threesome did to that equation.

Justin continued to lick and suck until the kid practically convulsed into his mouth; his balls tightening under Justin's hand. He was panting and moaning loudly; his hips bucking upward. The sounds of ecstasy filled the room only encouraging a twitching in Justin's dick as he felt himself grow hard again. He so rarely got to top; he hoped Brian would let him have the first go at the sexy virgin.

Brian and Justin let the boy recover from his first round as they kissed and stroked each other. James took in the sight of the two men. There was no reservation in the exploration with their hands or mouths; they were clearly familiar with each other's bodies. _This was fucking hot!_ James thought as Brian grabbed Justin's ass and worked a finger inside him. James studied their movements as Justin's face changed. He badly wanted to participate but he enjoyed the show and opted to wait for further instructions.

Justin relaxed into Brian's probing finger easily enjoying the sensation. He could handle three or four fingers fully stretched but he wasn't sure what Brian had in mind; all Justin knew was that if he got his way he wouldn't be bottoming tonight.

Brian took his free hand and grabbed James's cock, stroking the young lad back into the game. James sighed in relief as he was welcomed back into the fold.

"Okay virgin" Brian said "What are we going to do with you?"

James replying the only thing that came to mind "Anything you want".

"Excellent" Brian whispered "I love when people are so cooperative" he motioned rolling the boy onto his stomach.

Brian removed his finger from Justin's ass and kissed Justin deeply on the lips. "I brought him for you to play with" he whispered to Justin "do you want me to get him ready for you?"

Justin shook his head back and forth "No, I can do it" he responded "you can get me ready for you" he teased letting him know that Brian wasn't getting the virgin before him.

Justin reached for the lube handing it to Brian and he knelt over the unclaimed ass. He pulled at the boys hips forcing them up slightly so that his pert buttocks separated enough to reveal the tight fuck-hole. Justin ran his tongue down James spine, straddling him as he worked his tongue down to the sensitive opening. As Justin bent over, he felt lubed fingers sliding into him and another hand massaging his balls as he struggled to focus. The rimming as Justin had suspected worked James into frenzy. James tensed initially at the foreign sensation but as he relaxed into it; Justin's tongue worked into him and he shut his thoughts and with it his apprehensions off. _This is fucking sensational, _James thought as he dug his fingers into the sheets grasping at the bed. His own cock was pulsing under him. He sighed into the pillow, stifling his screams. Justin felt Brian withdraw his fingers and replace them with the raw head of his cock smacking against his opening. He bucked back against the probing head impaling himself slightly on the stiff pole. Brian let out a moan but didn't push into him. Justin knew Brian wouldn't continue without a condom; he pulled back smacking Justin's ass hard punishing him for the bold move.

"You need to get into him first" he coached Justin reluctantly delaying his own desires. "You'll need to go slow" his instructions only somewhat necessary. Justin had topped before but he couldn't help smiling at Brian's efforts to teach him yet another one of his skills. Brian moved to get a better view; he wanted to see Justin's face as he broke in their toy. Justin grabbed at James's hips pulling him up on all fours. He took the condom Brian offered him, rolling it on his dick and applying lube liberally on his target.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked James as he positioned himself and applied the requisite pressure forward.

Brian reached under James's body and grabbed his cock, massaging it, helping him relax so Justin could slide in more easily. Justin managed the initial breech sucking in air as he felt the unreal constriction over the bulbous head; James gasped in response tensing up restricting Justin from further movement.

"Relax" Brian breathed into James ear biting his earlobe. "Ride it out" he urged continuing to stroke him firmly.

Justin felt James respond to Brian's instructions and slid in another two inches at most. He badly wanted to force his way as Brian had done to him but resisted. He paused patiently giving James some time to adjust before moving out and back in. He painstakingly worked himself up to the hilt finally feeling James skin against his own pelvis.

"That's it Justin" Brian said smiling proudly as if this was a momentous accomplishment. He leaned over and murmured to James "Do you like Justin's thick cock in you?"

James nodded yes, feeling the pleasurable burn. "You're such a dirty little boy" Brian hissed "Tell Justin how much you want him to fuck you; beg him for it"

"Fuck me please" James moaned bringing a jolt to Brian's dick.

Justin started moving in and out of James under Brian's watchful eye. "Tell Justin how much you love his cock" Brian commanded.

"I love it" James said bucking his hips backward taking each thrust with a grunt.

Feeling satisfied that Justin was able to slide comfortably in and out of the new toy; Brian moved his position kneeling back behind Justin and grabbed his hips getting in sync with his movements in and out of James. He kissed Justin's neck, whispering instructions. "Bend over him more"

Justin complied; leaning on the young man's back filling James completely and pausing for Brian to move into position. James gasped crying out "Oh God" at the added pressure of the third man. "Don't stop" he begged.

Brian positioned his throbbing sheathed member outside Justin hole and thrust forward into Justin. Justin cried out in a loud moan at the dual sensation of having his own ass filled; while still buried deep inside James's tight ass.

"You like that baby?" Brian asked placing his hands on Justin's hips as he started up their movement, alternating pulling and pushing Justin's hips back onto him and forward into James, "That's it…fuck him….I bet he's so nice and tight" Brian encouraged "tell me how he feels".

"So fucking good", Justin choked out encouraging James to buck harder back on his dick.

"Oh yeah" James joined in "Don't stop, fuck me harder" he begged.

Each man continued grunting and panting as they thrust in unison.

James felt the additional weight and intensity as Justin slammed into him. He quickly exploded; his cum leaking profusely onto his hand and sheet below.

"I'm getting close" Justin cried out unable to withstand the astonishing dual sensations of James's pulsing muscle around his cock and Brian's expert ramming.

"Wait" Brian ordered continuing to plunge harder trying to catch up. His command ignored as Justin grasped James tightly, yelped "Oh GOD" and thrust violently filling the condom buried in James's ass. Brian met Justin's cries with his own as Justin's spasms vibrated him to his climax; he unloaded five strong pumps of hot liquid.

The men collapsed on each other like dominoes. Brian rolled off first, discarding the condom and lighting a cigarette. Justin stood up allowing James to roll over on to his back for the first time. Brian reached down and kissed the satiated man full on the lips. "Did you have fun?" he teased.

James nodded sitting up cautiously; the pain setting in slightly. "That was incredible".

Justin crawled up behind James wrapping his arm over his chest, pulling gently at his nipple "Your ass okay" he asked concerned, kissing his neck and earlobe.

"Pretty sore" James admitted.

Brian laughed, looking at Justin "Sunshine, did you break our new toy before I even got to play with him?"

Justin grinned at Brian "Well you said you got him for me"


End file.
